This invention relates to an optical disk player, such as a compact disk player or a video disk player, which is provided with disk driving means on which an optical disk may be loaded detachably.
In general, in an optical disk player employing an optical disk as a recording medium, information signals may be recorded or reproduced by tracing recording track(s) on the disk by an optical head whilst the disk is rotated at a high velocity by disk driving means.
The optical disk player, such as a compact disk player or a video disk player, is provided with disk driving means provided in turn with a disk table, on which an optical disk may be loaded detachably, so that a selected optical disk may be optionally loaded thereon for reproduction. With this type of disk player, the optical disk is transported by a disk tray or the like into the inside of a disk player and loaded on the disk driving means by a chuck system operating on the basis of a force of magnetic attraction exerted by a magnet provided on the disk player or an urging force exerted by a spring.
Meanwhile, with the optical disk player, such as the compact disk player or the video disk player, in which the optical disk is transported by the disk tray or the like so as to be loaded on the disk driving means, as described above, the optical disk may be loaded on the disk driving means with an offset of the optical disk with respect to the center of rotation of the disk table, as may occur when the disk is placed at an incorrect position on the disk tray. If the disk is loaded in this manner with an offset of the center of the disk, and the disk is rotated at this position at a high velocity, there is a risk that not only signal reproduction is not made, but also the optical disk itself be destroyed.